


礼物

by chrissebby



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissebby/pseuds/chrissebby
Summary: 巴基担心史蒂夫会拒绝他的“礼物“，所以所以把自己身上能玩的地方咬牙调教好，敏感又柔软，像即将爆裂开的溢满浆汁的成熟果实，熟软又透着色情的糜烂……





	礼物

　　巴基坐在客厅的角落里，半个身子隐藏在阴影里，这能让他不被任何人打扰，全心全意的注视着他的史蒂夫，而此刻他的好哥们刚刚在起哄声里被一个金发甜妞拽着领带半强迫的来了一个火辣的舌吻，正红着脸用手背去抹自己被沾上的口红。

　　巴基盯着那抹刺眼的红，放任自己内心的小恶魔蠢蠢欲动，他喝干了杯中红酒，舌尖不自觉探出来舔了舔下唇，扶着墙站起来，踉踉跄跄的往史蒂夫身上扑。

　　“巴基？”他善良又可爱的史蒂夫稳稳的接住了他，坚实有力的臂膀搂着他的腰，眼含担忧的摸了摸他通红的脸，关心的问，“你是不是醉了？”

　　假如他醉了，那一定是醉倒在史蒂夫清澈的蓝眼睛和厚实的胸肌里，巴基放任自己装作一个在好哥们生日宴会上喝多了的醉鬼，软弱无力的胳膊搂着对方的脖子，腿软的站不住直往下滑，声音黏黏糊糊的仿佛蘸了蜂蜜，答非所问，“生日快乐，哥们，我是不是还没来得及跟你说……？”

　　“你是第一个对我说这个的，巴基，你真的醉了，我得把你送回家。”他听见史蒂夫叹着气揽着他的腰把他往外拖，和正嗨到兴起的山姆打了个招呼。

　　“今天可是你的生日会！”山姆惊讶的不得了，“寿星佬提前走不合适吧？”

　　“巴基喝醉了，我得带他回去照顾他。”史蒂夫把往下溜的巴基往上捞了捞，巴基趁机把头埋在他的脖颈处乱拱，鼻尖轻蹭，炽热的呼吸喷吐在他的耳后，然而史蒂夫只是抬手摁住了他的脑袋，动作之流畅自然，就好像完全不知道巴基其实正在和他调情……好吧他其实真的不知道，巴基在心里翻了个白眼，在这方面指望他还不如指望着山姆什么时候能找个对象。

　　而可怜的单身汉山姆完全没注意到这些小细节——巴基认为这可能就是他单身的原因，嘟囔了两句就拍着胸脯打包票替他打掩护。假如史蒂夫不和巴基回去，巴基的邪恶小计划就没法开展，开头顺利的让巴基悄悄松了口气，在内心真诚的感谢了山姆三千次，并决定假如他和史蒂夫结婚一定要请他当伴郎并且把新娘捧花甩给他。

　　毕竟他纯良又贴心的史蒂夫真的以为他醉的不清，一路把他背回家不说，还准备去给他煮醒酒汤……嗯？醒酒汤？不不不，不行！醒酒汤那个味道，他还怎么和史蒂夫接吻？

　　巴基赶紧直起身拉住史蒂夫的袖子把他拽回来，用膝盖轻轻碰一碰史蒂夫，绿眼睛眨了又眨，显出一股子俏皮劲儿来，闷笑道，“嘿，我骗到你了？”

　　史蒂夫被他没轻没重的一拽跌坐在沙发上，明显有些吃惊，仔细的打量着巴基的表情，看他确实眼神澄明毫无醉意，才放任自己好好的坐着，纵容的小小叹了口气，顺着他的话说，“是，你真的骗到我了。”

　　巴基咬着唇笑，眼角勾起的笑纹轻浮又甜蜜，卷翘的睫毛飞快闪动，反而真的有几分喝醉了的样子，“别生气小史蒂夫，你哥们我有超级棒的生日礼物要给你，你肯定喜欢，去我卧室等着，嗯？”

　　史蒂夫顺从的站起来往卧室走了几步，忽然又折回来捏了捏他的肩膀，想了想诚恳道，“别紧张，你送什么我都喜欢。”

　　巴基倒是一点不奇怪他能看出来自己在紧张，毕竟他俩青梅竹马一起长大，有时候一个表情就能知道对方想要说什么，但史蒂夫的表情那么真挚，语气那么诚恳，说出来的话又坦白又直接，像一只丘比特的小金箭嗖的扎进巴基的心口，天呐，他的史蒂夫怎么能这么可爱？

　　假如巴基能照镜子，他就会发现自己现在笑容甜蜜的好像是一个刚刚和梦中男神见面的少女，换了一个情场老手立马就能知道对方对自己情根深种，可是谁让他的男神是史蒂夫呢？正直又老派的史蒂夫。

　　“这可是你说的，我一会儿就去抓一只蟑螂塞进礼品盒里。”巴基一边开着玩笑，一边扶着史蒂夫的肩膀把他转了半圈，不轻不重的推了一把，“听话的好孩子才会有糖果！”

　　听话的，坐在巴基卧室椅子上的史蒂夫果然等到了他的“糖果”，这个可怜的，纯情的男人大概做梦都想不到这种场景——他俊俏风流，身边从来都不缺女孩的好哥们巴基正按着他的肩膀，双腿分开跨坐在他的大腿上，更重要的是巴基虽然上半身勉强挂着一件白衬衫，可下面却只穿了一条什么都遮不住的短裙！

　　史蒂夫只觉得脑子轰的一声炸开了，手都不知道该往哪里放，只得傻乎乎的举起双手，像个被用枪指着的可怜少女，他张了张嘴，结结巴巴又语无伦次道，“巴基，你，你……”他支支吾吾了半天，最后干脆闭上眼不说话了。

　　巴基仔细观察着他的表情，从颤动的睫毛到光滑的下巴，看到完全没有反感才悄悄松了口气，说真的，他今天可谓是孤注一掷，赢了自然是他抱得美人归——或者被美人抱走，输了他可就真得找地方哭死算了。

　　巴基下意识探出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，伸手搂住了史蒂夫的脖颈，故意在他耳边喘息，低下头去吻对方覆盖在蓝眼睛上薄薄眼皮和对方长的不可思议的睫毛，含糊不清道，“嘿哥们，睁睁眼，你不想看看你的礼物吗？”

　　史蒂夫一张俊脸涨得通红，他的好哥们正得寸进尺的用他那灵活湿润的舌头勾缠他的耳垂，抽插他的耳道，弄得他的大脑里全是色情黏腻的水声，他几乎是呻吟的叫着巴基的名字，受不了似的睁开了眼。

　　这不算什么，另一个事实才是让史蒂夫羞愧的真正原因：他竟然真的对着巴基硬了，那可是他从小一起长大的好哥们！

　　而向来敏锐又聪明的巴基几乎立刻就发现了这一点，一直以来他都像是拥有一个“史蒂夫雷达”，不管史蒂夫是在哪个小巷子里被揍得鼻青脸肿，还是被好哥们撩的小兄弟起立敬礼，他都能立刻发现并迅速做出反应。

　　史蒂夫眼睁睁看着巴基从自己的大腿上溜下去，跪在他面前用牙咬开他的皮带，专心致志的用舌头解他的扣子，然后以一种无比缓慢的速度拉开他的拉链，将他的阴茎含进嘴里，全程巴基都在抬眼看他，绿眼睛湿漉漉的，眼尾透着潮湿的红，然后弯一弯眼睛，露出一个他最为熟悉的，布鲁克林小王子式的笑容来，好像很笃定又好像在问他，“你喜欢我对你这样吗？”

　　史蒂夫表现是猛吸了一口冷气，巴基舔舐对待他阴茎的方式就像对待一支美味的香草味冰淇淋，柔软的手心握住根部，伸出舌尖沿着顶端一路半舔半含地吻了下去，仰着头一遍遍用唇舌安抚他青筋鼓起的阴茎，用灵活的舌尖在铃口处打个小旋儿再整个吞进去，紧致的喉咙包裹吮吸。

　　史蒂夫眼睁睁的看着自己的阴茎在巴基的嘴唇间进进出出，把那总是上翘的唇摩擦的像血一样红，他知道这样不对，但他的手指像是有自我意识一样深深插进巴基汗湿的棕发里，让自己不更用力将巴基的头压下去就已经耗费了他近乎全部的自制力，说真的，谁能在这样的巴基面前保持冷静？那可是和他从小一起长大的巴基，史蒂夫永远不可能拒绝他。

　　史蒂夫在克制，而巴基做的恰恰相反，他像一个多年的婊子一样熟练的吞吐着阴茎，努力收缩口腔让对方能更好的享受他的服务，甚至还一鼓作气来了几个深喉——假如史蒂夫没有射在他嘴里的话他还打算来更多，于是他只是用他柔软不像话的唇含着舔着，努力吞咽着史蒂夫过量的精液，直到对方的阴茎恢复正常尺寸，才抬起头，张开红艳的唇向史蒂夫显示他的成果。

　　史蒂夫目瞪口呆的看着巴基艳红的唇舌间正翻滚着的自己的精液，被巴基这种“训练有素”震惊到失声。

　　巴基近乎虔诚的把最后一口属于史蒂夫的精液咽下去，他头脑发昏，呼吸急促，不是因为缺氧而是因为激动，天知道为了这一天他准备了多久，当史蒂夫是个豆芽菜时他希望对方平安，当史蒂夫变得健康强壮时他希望对方快乐，当史蒂夫无人问津时他变着法的找姑娘和他约会，当史蒂夫变得受姑娘们欢迎时他也当然能笑着祝福，可是当史蒂夫接连拒绝了几次他的邀请而选择同一个女孩子约会时，他还是可耻的嫉妒了，他以为他能和史蒂夫一辈子在一起，小学中学大学工作退休，老了在儿女面前毫不留情的揭对方的短，死后两个墓碑并排摆着，上面写“我左边埋着的是个混蛋““不右边才是”什么的……

　　但现实告诉他，你不再是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的第一优先级时，巴基还能怎么办？他只能在心里一遍遍安慰自己，重色轻友是人之常情，再要好的哥们又怎么能比得上香香软软的女朋友呢？况且史蒂夫这种老派的男人从不耍流氓，约会向来都是冲着结婚去的，所以那不只是史蒂夫女朋友，还有很大概率会是你哥们的未来老婆，你教女的未来老妈……

　　但他总忍不住对史蒂夫的几届女朋友百般挑剔，这个不够漂亮，那个不够体贴，这个和你三观不合，那个和你星座不配，山姆嘲笑他，说在他心里玛丽莲梦露漂亮但太骚，英国女王高贵又太老，奥黛丽赫本假如还年轻可能刚好好……但巴基当时一门心思打算给史蒂夫找个比自己更爱他的女孩，这当然是不可能的，怎么会有人巴基更爱他？他爱着史蒂夫正如亚当与夏娃，那是他骨中骨，肉中肉，是他灵魂不可分割的另一半。那么史蒂夫为什么不能和自己在一起？就因为他是个男人？可拜托，现在布鲁克林同性早就可以结婚了！

　　他当然可以为了史蒂夫穿裙子，也可以为了史蒂夫好好开发自己的身体，这又没什么难的，如果他能生孩子他也当然愿意为史蒂夫生一个或者两个随便几个只要史蒂夫高兴，他可以为史蒂夫做任何傻事只为搏来对方一笑，他不止一次觉得上帝制造出他的灵魂就像是专门为了史蒂夫而准备的，而他自己更进一步的把自己的肉体也给准备好了。

　　巴基深吸一口气，抖着手去解自己的衬衫扣子，被终于缓过神来的史蒂夫一把攥住手，他攥的那么狠那么用力，像是要把巴基的心也直接攥进手里，好搞明白这个漂亮的头颅里面到底在想些什么，巴基颤着睫毛看着史蒂夫从椅子上扑下来把他死死的摁在地上，动作之大把实木的椅子都带的向后倒去，男人像只暴怒的狮子把猎物压在爪下，英俊阳光的脸阴沉下来，眉头蹙着盯着他，从牙缝里挤出来几个字，“别闹巴基，”他尽力调整呼吸，强调道，“这真的不好玩。”

　　被压在地上的巴基舔了舔唇，猩红的舌尖一闪而没，雪白整齐的牙齿咬住被唾液润的晶亮鲜红的唇，笑意一点一点的从绿眼睛里慢慢渗出来。他太了解史蒂夫了，他知道史蒂夫每一个表情背后的含义，比如现在对方看起来暴怒的像是要择人而噬，可其实史蒂夫只是预感到接下来局面的不可控，开始慌了，而巴基能感觉到史蒂夫垫在他后脑处的另一只手，这家伙还下意识的护着巴基的后脑保证他不被磕伤呢。

　　巴基把自己的手从史蒂夫的手里挣出来，很轻松，没费什么力气，于是他一手反握住那只明显放了水的大手，另一只手轻轻抚摸男人英俊如阿波罗般的脸，指尖沿着脸廓划过，指腹蹭过上挑的眼眉，掌心捧住他的脸。

　　如同少年时他们两个一起分享沙发垫，像是两只活泼顽皮的小奶猫一样闹来闹去，累了就亲热的面对面躺着睡觉，手指挨着手指，膝盖挨着膝盖，一睁眼就是对方熟悉的不得了的面容，那时候巴基偶尔也会这样捧着他的脸，调笑着说些有趣的俏皮话。

　　可或许当时的风没有这么暖，光线也没有今天暗，巴基的手心也没有这么热，所以气氛当然也没有现在这么暧昧，史蒂夫保持着这个压制的姿势懵在当场，他心里有种直觉，感觉有什么不对，有什么东西将要永永远远彻彻底底的改变了。

　　史蒂夫眼睁睁看着巴基握着他的手贴向巴基的嘴唇吻了吻，他能感受到掌心的温热和柔软，可巴基还嫌不够似的拉着他的手慢慢下滑，从对方天鹅般修长的脖颈到饱满充实的胸肌再向下到柔韧劲瘦的腰肢，他听见男人沙哑却性感的要命的低笑，听见男人用柔软甜蜜的声音念他的名字，“就当做我给你的礼物，史蒂夫，拆开他，好吗？”

　　如果可以，我想送给你最闪耀的夏夜星子，最凉爽的湿润海风，最灿烂午后暖阳，最美丽的芬芳花朵，但我假如不能，那么我想送给你我全部的自己。

**Author's Note:**

> 未完待续


End file.
